respectthepouchfandomcom-20200213-history
Cartoons
Episode 1: Think Big -BobbySue was at the store eating and then they accidentally ate a spicy ice cream called Especia de Canela, which makes them get hot. They were given mints to cool down Episode 2:Nightmare on Toid Street-Chuck the clucker invents a machine that alters peoples' dreams and allows you to see what the person is dreaming.When he begins testing it on the disrespectoids and everyone in the city,Boing Boing Betty & Handlebar Harry must find a way to stop chuck. Episode 3:Wake Up-The second three were taking a nap under a tree when bobbysue saw them taking there nap they took a nap with them but Chewie Stewie was naping with them but bobby cheked his watch then Boing Boing Betty was awake saying why are they were here then sue telled her that she and bobby want to take a nap with them.note :sue is in the front(as usual) in this eposoide bobby was upfrount Episode 4:louie goes pycho-after drinking a capri sun pouch leaky louie goes crazy by talking in annoying sentences,singing random songs,leaking on chuck the clucker, and taking enbarrising picters of bobblehead fred. So boing boing betty,bobbysue,and whoppee chushener make a plan to get leaky louie back to normal. And they did it Episode 5:Get well soon doids-chuck the clucker boing boing betty and handlebar harry get sick when they were in the snow fact they got the sniffles now there in a large room in there club houes called the sick room and dr.bobbysue's there dr! chewie stewie vists them then stewie sqeaks get well. Episode 6:oh stary night- when slow moe is fast asleep boing boing betty woke him up and says"aren't the stars beutiful tonight?" moe dosn't want to be bothered so he goes back to sleep.Then she bothers chuck the clucker about them chuck replies "yeah whatever" then he goes back to sleep. then betty goes to sleep at the end the next morning she see's a picture of the stars it was drewed by handlebar harry himself (stewie drewed it harry whote his sighner) Episode 7:the doids nightmare-the disrespectoids were in there bedroom sleeping and the nightmares they got were shared by each other. The nightmare was that the doids were tormented by Monsters who live in a haunted mansion. They wake up, startled. Episode:8 stay asleep-like all day boing boing betty takes her butiey nap from harry (since harry been talking to much to her)when she wakes up 1 hour later harry is right beside her bed.And harry then talks on and on and on louie comes in the room and silently walks away and betty grabs his chin saying zip it go bug louie Episode:9 birthday party disaster-It's Betty's birthday, and Chuck and Harry decide to make a big party for her, only to cause a HUGE problem with the planning. Episode 10 dr betty-chewie stewie was sleeping on handlebar harrys sweter when he got an idea they visted dr betty (aka boing boing betty) then she giave him pics of stuff that makes him lagth then she gave him a pic of louie naked then his eyebrows caem up then the last one was her naked then he chased her into chucks bedroom were he and the others including stewie were sleeping on there beds when betty and harry becane to arrgue it woke everyone (but stewie) they whisper "Will you keep it down? Stewie's trying to sleep! And we're fallowing in suit." They later went to sleep. Category:Disrespectoids 2013 Comics Category:2011 Cartoons Category:Web cartoons Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Pages that need editing